


Eye to Eye

by Cata_Lina



Series: Shielding [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Discipline, Dominatrix, F/M, Goddess, Goddess worship (BDsM), Honorifics, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Power Exchange, Power Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Superpower Sex, brat tamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cata_Lina/pseuds/Cata_Lina
Summary: BDsM and Power Dynamics (Fem Dom/sub) fic.Months after the events in X-men: First Class, the young mutant Cath and her mentor and friend, Magneto, decide to take their complicated relationship one step further by incorporating their most secret fantasies and kinks. While he wants to try breath-play with an experienced Top, she uses her powers to create translucent force-fields which she uses to tie up and discipline her sub. In a test of communication, commitment and trust, they show one another and themselves how far they're willing to go to honour the promises they've made to each other.Note:There's no need to read the previous work to enjoy this chapter: so, feel free to imagine anyone in itsince there's no mention of names (only of honorifics) and there's no major descriptions of the characters besides genitals (cis) and a brief mention of the FemDom's superpower.Next chapters:Ch 2: BDsM sex (Fem Dom/sub).Ch 3: Aftercare and fluff.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character, Erik Lehnsherr/Reader, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Shielding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Eye to Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BDsM scene. Part 1 of 2.  
>  **This chapter includes:** power-exchange dynamics in a [non-sexual BDsM scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCv1nIhLXpg&list=PLmm2pb8hUJfVrmuOCtycqpwhS-lBoWYKV&index=16) which has some sexual elements (yet, there's no smut in it); use of Goddess/mortal honorifics and names; a bit of sensation-play, bondage and breath-play; as well as mentions of superpowers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no major **warnings** with this chapter since there is mostly a consented power-exchange scene with sexual undertones (yet with no actual sex) containing just teasing with a little bondage as well as a minuscule amount of breath play. Still, **this chapter is NSFW** and I trust whoever is reading this to investigate and consult with professionals before trying anything depicted in this and the following chapter. I have linked some informative BDsM sources earlier, and I will continue doing so when I think it's necessary. If you wish to know more about BDsM, I highly recommend you to start watching [these videos](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmm2pb8hUJfVrmuOCtycqpwhS-lBoWYKV) and keep it safe, sane and consensual.

“Now, tell your Goddess why you’ve summoned Her.” I command, turning the nightstand lamp on to see the striking, naked man beautifully tied up to the bed between my bare legs.

His bright eyes glow with the anticipation and his exposed rib cage heaves faster with every breath he takes once he realizes the scene has finally started. His exquisite chest under my palms sports a few distinctive red marks from previous messy kisses; greedy bites, and eager grasps. I take a few seconds to appreciate them since the stained and swelling skin adds an enticing look to his already fascinating toned body. As a result, I find myself drawing invisible patterns on his neck and torso with my fingernails, connecting some of the lipstick stains with the scratches I left on him earlier.

He doesn't resist me. At the contrary, pleased with the unexpected sensation, he closes his eyes and exhales before he unconsciously starts grinding his nude body to mine.

I caress along his cheek; his jawline, and neck, making him look into my eyes and I smirk, knowing soon I’ll teach him to control his impulses.

“I… I’ve, uh…” He hems and haws, excited yet clearly not knowing what to say. He’s begged for this for a while now; and the moment he’s about to have his wildest fantasies fulfilled, he’s speechless. Who would’ve thought such powerful, eloquent man could be reduced to a stuttering mess the second I bounded him down! So, as encouragement, I whisper:

"Shh... Take your time."

Then, gulping and lowering his gaze, my lovely sub finally manages to say: “I haven’t been good, my Goddess.”

“That’s hardly an answer, honey. You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid. Be good and tell Me why I should be here.”

“Because...” He replies emboldened by the feeling of my hands and my rope-like force-field on him “…I need you, Mistress.” Yet, he freezes the instant I cup his face in my hands. An unspoken warning he instinctively takes in, refusing to look up.

“Look at Me and tell Me why I should pay attention to an insignificant man like you.” I playfully flick his Adam apple, forcing him to lock eyes with me.

“Mmm! Because I’ll worship you as the true Goddess you are.” He immediately replies, apologetic and with a husky voice. “Please... Let me… Uh! Let me… please…” He tries to continue, but now I rock my hips, making him aware of both the feeling and the sight of my bare body on top of his, “…you.”

“Hmm. You’re not very good with words, are you?”

I love the way this usually imposing and poised man looks right now: unable to formulate a full sentence; already flushing and heaving under me. A few direct orders; some well-placed strokes; a pair of sultry suggestions here and there, and he’s practically melting. I already feel my soaking lips rubbing against his hipbone, and we haven´t even started yet! Although, by his state; his accelerated breathing and dilated pupils, I know he’s more desperate than I am. Maybe being both undressed and completely exposed to each other eyes, having me straddling him and overpowering him, is more than what either of us originally expected.

I’ve fantasized about dominating my boss for months now, precisely because of the challenge it represented. When it comes to power exchange dynamics, I usually accept partners who approach me with clear intentions; bold enough to be the ones asking –sometimes, even begging− for my participation and suggesting the scenario, but who are as humble and considerate as to wait as long it is necessary and not force anything –or anyone. Not exactly what happened tonight.

But still, I just couldn’t resist being the one offering to top after getting to know him better. I wanted to give him a break for a change; show him how it feels to let go and be under a true leader’s command, for I know what being in such position of power does to people. I know how exhausting keeping the leading, authoritative persona 24/7 can be. Always scheming; thinking what’s going to be the next move; wondering how partners and subordinates will take the news and instructions; being responsible for everyone’s future and wellbeing... Sometimes, all you want to do is relax and rely on someone else taking the important decisions for you. Even those concerning your most intimate desires and your most basic needs.

That’s why we’re here now. I know his needs; he trusts my abilities. It’s as simple as that. I smile, seeing that we complement in more ways than I anticipated.

“What are you saying?” I lean in and purr close to his ear, taking my time to brush his pulse point with my lips as I get there.

“Please, let me taste you, my Goddess. Let me worship you.” He pleas wantonly.

Oh! He’s such a mess already, begging and twisting beneath me, that he forces me to remind him how things are when I’m in charge:

“We’ll see about that, honey. I’m tender and generous with those who willingly submit to Me. You’ll do well in remembering I’m just and fair with my faithful followers. But, I’m strict too.” Seeing up close how he bites his lips and grins, I add: “I can be cruel and callous, but only to those who disrespect Me.” I rest my weight only on my knees and forearms as I break all contact with the rest of his body except for his head, which I hold tight in my hands, forcing him to focus and look me in the eyes. “Now, let me see what kind of servant you are to your Goddess. Don’t you dare lying to me, because I can see right through your soul.”

“A penitent one, seeking forgiveness, Mistress.” He confesses.

“Oh, we’ll see about forgiveness after I had had my fun with you and I had taught you a few things.” I smirk. “Now, what did my bratty bastard do to deserve to be disciplined?” He sheepishly keeps his eyes locked on me, unable to say a thing. But that’s a start. “Hmm… Let’s see. Didn’t you try to please yourself with my body without waiting for my explicit approval just a minute ago?”

“I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

Oh, oh. Wrong answer.

_One._

I appreciate my sub’s sincerity and apology. However, I must reprimand him if he keeps forgetting his place. It is a minor offence, but still. Right now, though, I want to focus on correcting him for daring to lift his hips without my approval, which is why I tied him up to the bedposts in the first place. Doing things he knows he shouldn’t is far more serious than forgetting to use my titles once. For this reason, I tighten my improvised ropes and sit back on his lower abdomen; completely ignoring his half-hard penis.

“Do you really think you deserve to be punished by your Goddess?”

“Yes, please!” He answers, too desperate for attention to know what he’s saying. Or not saying, for that matter.

_Two._

“Are you sure, you, insignificant mortal? Because I’m not sure if you’re worth my time…” I pinch his wet, red lips before he can say anything; and so, he can only nod affirmatively. “What should I discipline you for, then?” I know, but I want him to say it out loud; so, I release his lips from my unforgiving grip.

“For touching you…, before you ordered me to?”

_Three._

He cannot say I didn’t give him a chance.

“I’m very disappointed. Is this how you address a Deity!?” Not breaking eye-contact, I viciously grab him by his hair and he moans the moment I scratch down his chest with my fingernails, this time leaving three nice reddish lines from sternum to bellybutton. “You ought to be more respectful with everyone around you. Otherwise, what does all this say about you?”

“That I deserve your punishment?” He retorts, too hopeful.

_Four._

I sigh, forced to make appear a ring-shaped force-field forming around his neck. I sneer when his sole response is to noisily exhale in ecstasy when he finally feels my powers somewhere else besides his arms.

_Some brats just need a collar to be reminded of their place._

“You, greedy, selfish slave!” I sing-song, gradually pressing his gullet harder with these four words. “It almost looks like you’re doing it on purpose.” I adjust my position on top of him; my fingers slipping through his locks for a second before I pull his hair again to remind him I’m the one in control here. “You acknowledge your mistake, then. But what makes you think you can talk to Me like that, not using any of my titles four times in a row! You will use the right honorifics when you address Me. Understood?”

“Yes, my Goddess.”

“Mhmm…” I lean closer to bury his face in my breasts and I kiss his forehead. “Much better, honey.” I let his head go and rest my hands on his sore chest to be face to face. He trembles at the contact of my palms on such a delicate part of his body. “Now tell me…” I briefly touch my boobs above him. “Why did you touch me earlier? Did you think I’d like it? That I wouldn’t notice? Mmn?” I lick two fingers and rub my pink buds until they’re as hard as possible before I concentrate on his: Feather-like touches; laps; pinches; nibbles…, anything goes to work them up and get a similar result.

In consequence, my naïve sub closes his eyes and delights me with a series of sensual noises while he tries to explain himself, one more time not using my titles:

“Uh! I don’t know, I wasn’t thinkin-...Nggh!”

_Five._

And here I thought he had learned this simple lesson.

“Look at me.” I flick his swollen nipples and stop the teasing to gently warn him. Poor little thing. He obeys, expectant and thinking he’ll get it easy. But this is a sensitive spot for both of us, and that’s exactly why I use it to my advantage. For this reason, I suck one of his pebble-hard nubs in my mouth all the while I pinch the other between my fingers. “First, you can’t wait for my orders and then you forget how to address your Lady…, again?” I demand an apology by suddenly nibbling and twisting his abused nipples.

“Uh! I’m sorry. I will behave, my Goddess. I learnt my lesson." He replies in between groans through ripples of pleasure and pain with that sexy accent of his, committed to play the passive role.

“And you thought I’d let you get away with it!” I pull back and scoff. “You’ll learn how to behave in my presence.” Still torturing him, not letting him go, I clamp his bruising nipples harder in my hands while I squeeze the sides of his neck with my powers. And damn, he _loves_ it. “That’s why we’re here after all.”

“Oh, Goddess!” He gasps at the constriction, fighting the impulse to move.

“Hmm. That’s better. Stay still like this. You’re going to be an obedient disciple from now on, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, my Lady.”

I can tell he tries hard to keep his twisting to a minimum. The only problem being his impertinence; because in under a minute, without my approval or a direct order, my submissive still jerks between my legs and rocks his hips up, impatient to feel some friction.

"Tsk, tsk. I hardly think you can behave properly in the presence of a Deity." I state in a recriminatory voice and he freezes, realizing what he just did. I have to take my hands from him to gain his attention: "I will tell you _when_ to move. Remember this, ill-mannered mortal." Undoing the knot on his arms, I let my sub go; no longer choking him either. However, instead of apologizing, he whines in disapproval.

_He'll pay for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first part of the promised BDsM scene! I've been editing the next chapters I've got already written and that are almost done because I noticed it has been over a year since I last updated this fic. I know. But fear not, I'll keep updating this fic during the year. In fact, I reckon I'll be posting the continuation in about two months with more BDsM and the full smut scene I know most of you are expecting.
> 
> So, feel free to ask for any particular kink or detail in the comments (I might be able to incorporate it in the next chapters), or just share your impressions of this fic.
> 
> Finally, I must tell you, I couldn't find the right GIF for this chapter. So here you have it, the closest one even if it is just the line from the movie what matters:


End file.
